Peur Non Désirée
by anny.heart
Summary: Amanda et Ben sont kidnappés, mais les kidnappeurs ne veulent pas de rançon-ils veulent plutôt faire un échange...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A *Voici une autre aventure de nos héros favoris. Cependant cette fois, les choses sont quelques peu différentes… Cette histoire vient d'un concours et les consignes étaient claires. **

**« **Mise en situation : Amanda et Ben ont été kidnappés sur le chemin du retour du 'Club des Petits Lecteurs' mais les kidnappeurs ne veulent pas de rançon. À la place, ils veulent faire un échange. Avec un entrepôt noir sur M Street comme lieu de rencontre et le coup de minuit comme échéance, un couple dépourvu de communication doit se rendre seul ou faire face aux conséquences. Quelles diableries les attendent tandis qu'ils sont forcés à travailler ensemble pour sauver leurs amis? »

**Les dialogues en ASL sont indiqués par le 'gras' et les pensées par 'l'italique'. **

**Attachez vos ceintures… ;)**

**PEUR NON DÉSIRÉE**

La soirée était froideet le vent soufflait doucement sur DC, mais même s'il n'était pas trop tard—seulement 8 p.m.—il faisait déjà noir et les rues n'étaient pas aussi bondées qu'elles pourraient l'être par un vendredi soir.Les gens avaient commencéà restreindre leurs déplacements après l'heure du souper, préférant rester à l'intérieur et profiter de la nouvelle saison de leurs téléséries favorites. Seules deux petites ombres marchaient pour retourner à la maison après leur bénévolat au 'Club des Petits Lecteurs'.

**« Tu deviens meilleur chaque fois que tu lis une histoire avec Johnny, Ben, »** complimenta Amanda à son petit copain. Elle était si heureuse qu'il ait accepté de se joindre à elle dans cette activité. Au début il était réticent, déclarant qu'il n'était pas un bon conteur, mais lorsqu'elle argumenta disant qu'elle adorait cela quand il racontait ses plus récentes aventures avec ses amis, il voulu bien essayer. Depuis ce jour il y a de cela trois mois, il l'accompagnait deux fois par mois pour la soirée de lectures et avait avoué qu'il s'amusait autant que les enfants.

**« Merci. Je pense que tu as fais un bon choix avec l'histoire 'Les Trois Ours' et en voulant la faire en équipe. C'était très amusant de faire papa ours! » **Il sourit timidement vers la jeune brunette qui avait lentement fait son chemin jusqu'à son cœur.

**« Merci, je me suis amusée aussi! Je crois qu'on devrait… » **Ses signes furent remplacés par un cri lorsque deux mains fermes l'attrapèrent par derrière et la poussèrent dans une fourgonnette obscure.

Ben n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et fut poussé après elle. Il essaya inutilement de frapper ses assaillants de ses pieds, mais un grand homme le frappa au visage, le laissant là, gisant sur le plancher de métal froid aux côtés d'Amanda, voyant des étoiles et sentant une douleur aigüe dans sa mâchoire.


	2. Chapter 2

« Hum... c'était délicieux, comme d'habitude, Sue! Tu fais le meilleur pain de viande au monde! » Déclara Jack après avoir vidée son assiette de tout son contenu.

« Alors… est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle est bonne pour le mariage? » Taquina Lucy depuis l'autre côté de la table.

« Luce... » Avertit l'analyste blonde sachant trop bien où elle voulait en venir avec ce commentaire soi-disant inoffensif.

« Quoi? Une fille ne peut plus poser une simple question, maintenant? » Elle demanda innocemment, bien qu'elle rougit sous le regard défiant de Sue sur elle. « Okay, okay, » elle leva les mains en signe de soumission, mais aussitôt que Jack se leva et quitta la table pour se diriger vers le salon elle ajouta, « mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que vous finirez ensemble, tous les deux… alors il vaudrait mieux que ce soit bientôt au lieu de plus tard! » Elle finit avec un clin d'œil.

Sue roula des yeux et soupira au comportement de sa colocataire. _Toujours l'entremetteuse…_

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas avec Jack? Je vais nettoyer ici, » suggéra Lucy ajoutant, « tu as cuisiné, donc je nettoie, c'est la règle! » Elle récita sous le regard exaspéré de Sue.

« Okay, mais dis-le moi tu as besoin d'aide pour préparer le dessert et le café. »

Passant la porte du salon, elle vit Jack confortablement installé sur le sofa, la télécommande dans une main et la télé syntonisée au match de hockey. C'était une vision qu'elle aimait voir, encore plus lorsque c'était _chez elle_. C'était agréable de voir à quel point il était à l'aise et combien il s'agençait bien au décor.

Le bourdonnement de son Black Berry sur ses hanches la tira de sa rêverie. Prenant l'appareil dans ses mains, elle alla jusqu'au sofa et s'assied à côté de Jack.

« Qui était-ce? » Il s'enquit en voyant ses sourcils froncés.

« Kevin, le père d'Amanda. Il m'a demandé si je l'avais vu ce soir, » elle dit en relevant la tête.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N * J'espère que vous aimez l'intrigue jusqu'à maintenant. Merci mille fois de prendre le temps de lire mes fics! Vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus! ;)_

« Pourquoi? Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas censée être au 'Club des Petits Lecteurs' avec Ben? » Il questionna concerné.

Tapant sa réponse et lisant les mots qui apparaissaient, elle acquiesça. « Oui, elle y est allée, mais c'est terminé maintenant et elle devait être de retour autour de 8 :10. »

« Et il est maintenant... 8:30. » Il hocha la tête. Se levant de sa position, il déclara, «Dis-lui que nous allons y aller et regarder autour, de cette façon il pourra rester à la maison au cas où elle reviendrait. Nous irons le rejoindre ensuite. »

« Écoute Jack, tu n'as pas à… » il interrompit ses mots. « Je sais que je ne suis pas obligé… mais je veux le faire… Elle est aussi mon amie, pas vrai? » Le petit sourire en coin au coin de ses lèvres l'encouragea.

« Merci… » elle lui sourit à son tour et écrit la proposition à Kevin, lui laissant savoir qu'ils partaient à l'instant.

Emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, le duo marchait dans les rues aux alentours avec Lévi reniflant partout, essayant de trouver une piste pour retrouver les adolescents manquants. L'arrêt qu'ils firent à la bibliothèque locale confirma que les jeunes avaient quittés aussitôt que l'activité avait pris fin et le directeur se souvenait les avoir vus se diriger vers le parc qu'ils devaient traverser pour atteindre leur quartier.

Le comportement étrange de Lévi près du coin Nord du parc inquiéta Sue. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon grand? As-tu trouvé quelque chose? »

Ses plaintes attirèrent l'attention de Jack—il vint les rejoindre en joggant depuis l'autre côté du petit parc. Sous la lueur du lampadaire, il vit l'éclat d'un objet brillant près du banc où Lévi reniflait frénétiquement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... » Il se pencha pour mieux voir ce que le chien avait trouvé. N'osant pas toucher l'objet au cas où il s'agirait d'un indice, il fit signe à Sue pour qu'elle puisse aussi voir ce que c'était. « Est-ce que tu reconnais ça? » Il demanda en tournant la tête.

Plissant les yeux pour avoir un meilleur aperçu, elle haleta de surprise. « Oh mon Dieu! C'est le bracelet que je lui ai donné pour son anniversaire! » Ses mains couvrirent sa bouche tandis que des larmes envahirent ses yeux. L'enveloppant dans un câlin réconfortant, Jack caressa gentiment son dos l'instant de quelques secondes, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour absorber ce qui était peut-être arrivé, mais étant aussi conscient qu'ils devaient agir rapidement à partir de maintenant s'ils voulaient comprendre ce qui se passait et trouver où était Amanda. Se reculant légèrement il dit, « On va la retrouver, Sue… Bon travail, l'ami… » Il ajouta pour Lévi.


	4. Chapter 4

Gisant sur le plancher de la fourgonnette noire, Ben avait la vision embrouillée à cause du coup que l'homme lui avait assené. Il pouvait sentir la main d'Amanda sur son bras, ce qui le rassurait. Au moins, ils étaient toujours ensemble et comme sa mère lui disait toujours, deux personnes étaient plus fortes qu'une seule…

Tandis que la jeune adolescente lui serra le bras, elle signa, **« O-K TOI? »**

Il savait qu'ils avaient de gros problèmes et qu'elle le savait aussi, il ne sentait donc pas le besoin de l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire. **« OUI, JOUE MAL MAIS OK »** fut sa réponse après avoir essayé de prendre une position assise plus confortable.

Rapide d'esprit, Amanda savait qu'ils devaient rassembler le plus d'informations possible sur leurs kidnappeurs et cela, le plus rapidement possible car s'ils décidaient de les mettre dans le noir, ils ne pourraient plus lire aucune conversation ni voir quoi que ce soit. Ils seraient coupés de deux sens au lieu d'un… Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'homme à l'arrière avec eux pendant que son attention était sur le conducteur qui était entrain de lui parler d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Essayant de cacher ses signes autant que possible entre ses jambes entrecroisées ou les déguisant en gestes naturels, elle attendit jusqu'à ce que son ami comprenne son stratagème.

**« ENTEND BRUIT? »**

**« GRAND HOMME LÈVRES MOI VOIR PEUX… » **Il imita sa technique. **« POINT RENCONTRE' EUX EMMENER NOUS… INSTRUCTIONS EUX ATTENDRE… » **Il dû plisser les yeux pour mieux voir les mouvements des lèvres. **« P-R-O… T-…-R?... »**

**« PROTECTEUR? » **Elle vérifia.

**« NON. MOI PENSE-PAS (signe de tête). »**

« Hé! Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez, petits rats? » La voix forte fit sursauter Ben au beau milieu de son dernier signe, il fit donc semblant de se gratter la tête. « Rien, » il dit dans un murmure.

« Vous faites mieux d'être sages ou je devrai vous punir. »

« Pas de gestes stupides, on doit les garder en vie… » l'avertit le conducteur par le rétroviseur.

« Ouais... peu importe...»


	5. Chapter 5

Jack et Sue arrivèrent à la maison de Kevin et furent accueillis par un homme frénétique qui ne pouvait pas se contenir.

« Oh, c'est vous... » il murmura lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, réalisant que ce n'était pas quelque chose à dire aux gens qui lui avait volontiers offert de l'aider. « Heu… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... » Son regard alla sur le plancher, honteux.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, » Sue balaya ses paroles de la main et vint lui faire une accolade. Jack connaissait bien sa partenaire de travail et même s'il savait que le geste n'était que platonique, le petit monstre vert appelé 'jalousie' ne pouvait faire autrement que rugir dans le creux de son estomac. _Calme-toi, espèce de Drongo! Elle ne fait que réconforter un ami dont la fille a disparue. _ Une fois les mots pensés, le flot de papillons qui s'entrechoquaient en lui arrêta leur danse infernale, lui laissant la liberté de respirer de nouveau.

« Où sont mes manières, entrez! » Kevin ramena Jack à la réalité. Ils s'assirent sur le sofa alors qu'il prit la chaise devant eux. Sa position était basse dans la chaise, ses bras posés sur ses genoux et ses doigts jouant les uns avec les autres. « Si je comprends bien, vous ne l'avez pas retrouvée… » Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Volant un regard vers Jack pour y prendre du courage, Sue répondit en se penchant en avant pour lui prendre les mains. « Non… on ne l'a pas retrouvée… mais ça ne tardera pas. »

L'agent aux cheveux foncés se racla la gorge pour encore une fois calmer le monstre intérieur qui montrait le bout de son nez, son léger mouvement sur le sofa ramenant Sue à sa position initiale à ses côtés, qui à son avis était l'endroit où elle devait être. « Heu… Kevin, tu réalises qu'on devra te poser des questions pour nous aider à retrouver Amanda, pas vrai? » Au hochement de tête de l'homme il continua. « As-tu téléphoné aux parents de Ben pour vérifier s'il était arrivé chez lui? »

« Oui je l'ai fait... et il n'y est pas… » Un rideau de larmes brouilla ses yeux noisettes.

Jack soupira et dit, « Ok… alors nous pouvons présumer qu'ils sont encore ensemble… ce qui est au moins une bonne chose… Tu sais que Ben va garder un œil sur Amanda… et qu'il fera de son mieux pour la protéger… »

Le lent hochement de sa tête dit à l'agent qu'il comprenait, mais l'expression sur son visage en disait long sur combien difficile la situation était pour lui…


	6. Chapter 6

Jack et Sue dirent à Kevin qu'ils avaient trouvé le bracelet d'Amanda. En expert du crime qu'il était, Jack avait pris une photo de l'endroit où ils avaient découvert l'indice et l'avait placé dans un sac pour empêcher que quelqu'un y touche où il y aurait quelque chose à en tirer comme… l'ADN du kidnappeur… _Aussi bien être préparé au pire…_ il se dit à lui-même.

Tandis que Sue essayait de consoler le père d'Amanda, Jack avait appelé l'équipe pour leur partager le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient et leur demander d'émettre un avis de recherche avec la description des deux adolescents. Aussitôt qu'il eut raccroché, son cellulaire sonna le faisant froncer les sourcils vers l'appareil. Jetant un regard inquiet vers Jack, Kevin figea. Était-ce une bonne... ou une mauvaise nouvelle? Est-ce que l'équipe pouvait déjà avoir des nouvelles d'Amanda? Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il fut pris de vertiges, mais il savait devait rester fort pour sa fille. Il avait vécu sans elle pendant trop longtemps et maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il ne voulait plus la laisser partir pour rien au monde, même dans ses jours les plus maussades.

« Ça c'est du vite fait, Crash, » répondit Jack pensant que c'était l'Australien qui le rappelait.

Une voix électronique résonnait à l'autre bout du fil. « Bonsoir agent Hudson… Désolé de vous décevoir, mais je ne suis votre ami… Je sais que Mademoiselle Thomas est là avec vous… et pour répondre à votre question, oui j'ai les enfants… Alors si vous voulez qu'ils revoient leurs parents sains et saufs, vous faites mieux d'écouter attentivement… »

Ses méninges fonctionnant à 100 miles à l'heure, Amanda se demanda comment son héroïne littéraire favorite agirait dans une telle situation. Leur assaillant les avait amenés dans une pièce sombre quelque part dans un grand entrepôt d'après ce qu'ils savaient. La fourgonnette s'était arrêtée une fois et avait continuée très doucement après quelques secondes, un peu comme si le conducteur avait attendu qu'une porte de garage s'ouvre—et elle vit qu'elle avait raison lorsqu'ils furent tirés hors du véhicule puisqu'ils étaient maintenant dans un immeuble en briques rouges.

« Sortez de là, vous deux! » Cria le complice, les poussant à l'intérieur tandis que son partenaire avait ouvert la porte et commençait à les tirer par les bras. « Vous avez un palace qui vous attend! » Il rit à sa propre blague.

« Allez! » Ajouta le deuxième homme montrant le chemin.

Ils furent emmenés dans une petite pièce éclairée par un simple globe rendant la lecture labiale plus difficile mais possible tout de même. Toutefois, la seule chose qu'ils purent voir fut un commantaire fait au téléphone juste avant que la porte ne fut refermée.

« Oui patron? On les a... »


	7. Chapter 7

« Okay les gars! » Commença Jack une fois de retour dans le bureau. « Nous avons le okay des supérieurs pour ouvrir le dossier et le feu vert pour agir, pour autant que nous soumettons tout à notre superviseur—dans le cas présent, D. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme à ses côtés.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a jusqu'à maintenant? » Questionna Bobby assied sur le pupitre de Tara.

« Nous avons trouvé le bracelet d'Amanda dans le parc, » expliqua Sue de l'émotion dans la voix, mais restant professionnelle dans sa posture et son attitude regardant les circonstances. « Jack a reçu un appel du kidnappeur et a reçu des instructions strictes à suivre. » Elle fit un signe au chef de l'unité pour qu'il poursuive.

Il savait que ce dossier était important pour l'équipe entière, mais qu'il avait une signification spéciale et particulière pour Sue. La blonde avait construit une relation solide avec l'adolescente et la considérait comme sa nièce dans un certain sens. Il n'était donc pas question d'échouer cette fois-ci… il ne laisserait pas tomber _sa Sue_… « La voix de l'homme était déformée par un programme informatique quelconque—je crois que puisque tous les appels qui passent par nos cellulaires sont enregistrés, » il sourit à Tara pour confirmation et poursuivit à son hochement de tête affirmatif, « …nous avons la conversation sur bande audio. Tara, s'il te plaît… »

Appuyant sur quelques touches sur son clavier, la petite agente mis en marche la bande.

« Ça c'est du vite fait, Crash, » les mots de Jack furent entendu en premier.

« Bonsoir agent Hudson… Désolé de vous décevoir, mais je ne suis votre ami… Je sais que Mademoiselle Thomas est là avec vous… et pour répondre à votre question, oui j'ai les enfants… Alors si vous voulez qu'ils revoient leurs parents sains et saufs, vous faites mieux d'écouter attentivement… » Une voix de baryton résonna dans un ton surréel.

« Qui êtes-vous? Que voulez-vous? »

« Contrairement aux autres... homes d'affaires, si on peut dire... je ne veux pas d'argent… Tout ce que je veux, c'est de réussir et c'est ce que je ferai… car j'obtiens _toujours_ ce que je désire… Et cette fois ne fera pas exception… Vous devrez faire un petit échange pour ravoir les enfants… Je vous rappellerai dans une heure avec des détails… En attendant, ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter… »

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce comme une tonne de briques, personne n'osant dire un mot après ce qu'ils avaient entendu. La seule certitude pour l'instant était que cet homme était fou… et dangereux…


	8. Chapter 8

C'est étrange comme peu importe comment épais sont les murs de briques, ils gardent toujours la froideur dans les pièces. Presque comme si l'épais matériel avait peur de la chaleur et voulait la garder à l'écart, laissant le vent entrer par chaque minuscule trou dans le ciment entre les briques. Les deux adolescents étaient plus que reconnaissants d'au moins avoir leurs manteaux pour leur donner l'illusion d'un peu de chaleur—illusion à cause de l'heure tardive de la nuit et le manque de chauffage électrique. Manifestement, les hommes responsables de leur… mésaventure, n'étaient pas assez attentionné pour leur fournir du confort ou peut-être étaient-ils simplement trop radin?... _Ce doit être un mélange des deux,_ conclue Amanda.

**« Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? » **Demanda Ben, frottant ses mains ensemble aussitôt qu'il eut fini de signer pour essayer de chasser le froid. **« On se gèle, ici! » **Comme pour prouver son commentaire, le soupire qu'il fit laissa s'échapper une légère buée vaporeuse.

**« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je pense pas rester ici longtemps… » **Ben connaissait l'entêtement d'Amanda et son côté aventureux, et c'était une partie d'elle qu'il aimait. Donc ce soir, il priait pour qu'elle ne tente rien de risqué qui pourrait leur causer plus de problèmes…

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête? » ** Il questionna avec hésitation, incertain de vraiment vouloir connaître la réponse.

« NON-NON et NON! Il n'est pas question qu'on accepte ces demandes! » Cria presque Jack qui était fâché après Sue pour seulement avoir suggéré ce plan.

« Et pourquoi pas, dis-moi? Je suis aussi capable que toi! » Elle déclara fermement.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il dû avouer qu'elle avait raison, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de serrer les poings pour ne pas s'emporter encore une fois. « Je le sais et ce n'est pas la question… »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a, alors? Qu'est-ce que c'est, Jack? » Elle aussi avait de la difficulté à garder son sang froid en ce moment. « Ou est-ce parce que tu veux me garder en sécurité encore un fois? Comme tu dis toujours le faire lorsque quelque chose survient? »

« N-NON! Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais…? » Il ne pouvait tromper personne et il le savait. Soupirant tandis qu'il ferma les yeux pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il continua. « Okay, peut-être... Alors qu'y a-t-il de mal à vouloir garder mes amis en sécurité?... Je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver… leur arriver... si j'ai quoi que ce soit à voir là dedans! Et c'est pourquoi il n'est pas question que je te laisse faire l'appât! » Il essaya de camoufler son 'petit échappé' mais il était trop tard—le rouge sur les joues de Sue prouvait que c'était assez clair pour qu'elle lise son commentaire.

« Mais Jack, » tenta Myles.

« Quoi? » Il dit d'un ton cassant se tournant vers l'homme, l'agacement clairement lisible sur son visage.

« Heu... C'est elle qu'il veut… Elle est la seule pour qui il bougera… » Même si ce que le Bostonien disait ne plaisait pas à Jack, il savait au plus profond de lui que c'était vrai et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…


	9. Chapter 9

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête? » **Signa Ben avec hésitation. Un éclair traversant son esprit il demanda, **« As-tu ton BlackBerry dans ton sac à main? » **Il avait souvent rit d'elle parce qu'elle trainait son sac à 13 ans, comme le faisait une femme adulte mais ça s'avérait utile ce soir. Il promit silencieusement de ne plus rire de ça à l'avenir.

Elle fit signe que non de la tête, cependant le coin de ses lèvres se redressèrent en un sourire. **« Quoi? Pourquoi tu souries si tu ne l'as pas? Amanda, tu me déroutes! Ça n'aide pas du tout mon mal de tête! » **Les battements allaient et venaient par vagues, l'achalant comme la peste dans ce 'parfait chapitre de suspense' de sa vie.

Voyant son ami baisser sa tête dans ses mains, elle vint plus près pour poser une main rassurante sur son épaule et pour expliquer son comportement. **« Je suis désolée de te dérouter… OK TOI?** **»**

**« Ça va aller dès que tu m'auras dit ce que tu as en tête… Je peux lire sur les lèvres et les signes, mais pas dans les pensées! » **Sa légère taquinerie prouva à Amanda qu'il était à nouveau lui-même.

**« L'homme a pris mon sac de mes mains avant de nous pousser** **ici… »** La déception était écrite sur le visage du garçon, mais un serrement sur son bras ramena son regard sur elle. **Mais j'ai eu le temps de le cacher dans la ceinture de mon jeans… »**

**« T'es un génie! » **Un étincelle de malice dans les yeux, elle sortit l'appareil et regarda pour un signal. Il était faible, mais ils devraient s'en contenter…

La tension était palpable dans le bureau tandis que l'équipe mettait au point leur plan d'action. Les choses devaient être pensées à deux fois, mais ce n'était pas chose facile puisque le kidnappeur avait demandé de suivre les ordres étape-par-étape au fur et à mesure qu'il les donnerait au téléphone.

Il avait été décidé que Sue prendrait part aux opérations… ainsi que Jack. Ils n'avaient besoin d'aucune couverture puisque le kidnappeur les connaissait déjà, du moins par leurs noms.

« Alors... » le chef de l'unité passa sa main dans ses cheveux une fois de plus, les ébouriffant davantage qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Voyant son action, Sue dû réprimer un sourire—elle aimait tellement ce look rebelle que ça lui donnait, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait nourrir cette pensée, du moins, pas pour le moment. « Avez-vous trouvez des dossiers qui impliquaient Sue et un coupable qui aurait été relâché lors des derniers jours? » Il demanda à Tara et Lucy qui s'étaient jumelées pour rassembler les cruciales informations.

Soupirant, les deux femmes s'assirent lourdement à leurs pupitres respectifs. « Non… et on a remonté à 6 mois en arrière... » déclara Tara jetant la fiche au-dessus de la pile précaire sur son pupitre, en envoyant quelques unes sur le plancher. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? » Elle se réprimanda tandis que Bobby vint à sa rescousse.

« Ne t'en fait pas, luv… tu as fait de ton mieux… comme toujours. » Sa voix était douce et basse pour la calmer, mais ça ne fit que mettre de l'eau sur le feu qui brûlait à l'intérieur de la petite agente.

« NON! Ce n'est pas suffisant! On peut faire plus que ça! »

La connaissant trop bien, le grand Australien resta calme. « Et qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait faire? Tu a retourné chacune des pierres cachées dans ce labyrinthe de fichiers électroniques dans ton ordinateur, sans oublier tous les appels que tu as faits aux différentes agences quand tu pensais à une piste possible. »

Elle était abasourdie. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Bobby pouvait remarquer tous les petits extras qu'elle pouvait faire pour résoudre un dossier. Elle courrait souvent autour du bureau, changeant rapidement de direction et terminant souvent les appels avant même qu'on aie le temps de dire 'ouf!'… Sans oublier sa propre charge de travail qui compétitionnait maintenant avec la hauteur de la Tour Eiffel… alors comment pouvait-il savoir?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il répondit simplement, « Les murs ont des oreilles au FBI tu sais… » et termina avec un sourire qui révélait ses pommettes—sa marque de commerce qui fit chavirer son cœur, comme à l'habitude.

« Ou-oui… tu as peut-être raison... » fut tout ce qu'elle pu articuler puisque la lampe sur le pupitre de Sue se mit à clignoter.


	10. Chapter 10

**« N'envois pas de message-texte—si la connexion ne fonctionne pas, ils ne le recevront pas, » **l'avertit Ben jetant un coup d'œil à Amanda qui essayait de contacter quelqu'un pour de l'aide.

**« Je sais... je vais prendre sa ligne directe. » ** _S'Il-vous-plait, Mon Dieu… faites qu'elle réponde à cet appel…_Elle supplia intérieurement en appuyant sur les touches et le bouton d'envoi.

La pièce devint silencieuse, personne osant dire un mot.

« Sue Thomas, » elle répondit dans le microphone.

« Sue!... Mon amie! C'est Howie!... » Des moues étaient visibles sur les visages tout autour de la pièce devant la déception en apprenant qui était au bout du fil.

« Mais pourquoi donc est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il appelle maintenant? » Questionna Bobby à personne en particulier.

« Parce que s'il l'avait fait plus tard, ça ne nous aurait pas dérangé autant que maintenant! » Répliqua le Bostonien avec sarcasme.

Sue ne sachant pas ce qui se passait derrière elle continua, « Je suis désolée Howie, mais je ne peux pas te parler tout de suite—on est au milieu d'une enquête. Je vais te rappeler aussitôt que je le pourrai. » Elle s'excusa. Elle savait que l'homme était une vraie boule de nerfs et avait rendu ses co-équipiers fous plus d'une fois, mais il s'était avéré un ami fidèle et utile aussi quelques fois.

« Okay, je comprends… vous devez attraper les méchants, pas vrai? Alors je te reparle plus tard! » Elle pouvait l'imaginer soupirant profondément en ce moment.

« Salut! Prends soin de toi! » Se tournant vers les autres elle ajouta, « Je m'excuse pour ça, » elle pinta vers l'écran d'ordinateur.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Sue, » Tara vint lui faire un câlin. Avant que l'étreinte ne soit terminée, la lumière se remit à clignoter.

Sentant Tara se retourner, Sue suivit son regard.

« Si c'est encore Howie, il va souhaiter ne jamais m'avoir rencontré! » S'emporta Bobby exaspéré.


	11. Chapter 11

Rassemblés autour du pupitre de Sue pour lire les mots qui défilaient, l'équipe se mit presqu'à crier lorsque le nom d'Amanda apparut comme identifiant de celui qui téléphonait.

_« Sue, c'est Amanda… »_

_« Où es-tu? » _Sue tapa avec urgence sachant que son temps en ligne avec la jeune fille était compté. _« Est-ce que Ben et toi êtes sains et saufs? »_

_« On a été kidnappés... deux hommes… nous dans entrepôt briques rouges… » _Les réponses écourtées inquiétaient Jack—était-ce dû au fait qu'elle devait faire vite ou y avait-il quelque chose qui clochait avec les adolescents? _« Ok nous… signal téléphone mauvais… » _ Sue jeta un regard vers le chef d'équipe et vit que son inquiétude était réciproque. Ils manqueront de temps bientôt…

_« Nous essayons de retracer l'appel, essaie de rester en ligne. Peux-tu nous dire quoi que ce soit à propos des hommes ou de l'entrepôt? » _

Cette fois les mots furent plus lents à venir. Est-ce que la connexion était trop mauvaise ou Amanda prenait-elle son temps pour réfléchir avant de répondre, personne ne pouvait le dire.

_« Pas grand-chose... environ 30 minutes de route du parc… peut-être plus… fourgonnette blanche avec lettres rouges sur le côté, pas certaine… faisait noir… »_

_« Et sur les hommes? » _ Ils avaient vraiment besoin d'un indice sur les coupables et les enfants étaient les seuls qui pouvaient le leur fournir en ce moment.

_« Peut-être... Ben a vu l'un d'eux parler d'un 'pro…'… » _ Le reste du mot ne vint pas, et l'appel fut perdu.

Le poing de Bobby frappant le meuble résonna ainsi que Myles le crie exaspéré de Myles.

« Mais à quoi ça rime tout ça? » Questionna Lucy, n'attendant pas de réponse précise car personne n'aurait pu lui fournir de toute façon.

« Avez-vous eu assez de temps pour les retracer? » Demanda Jack anticipant la réponse devant la courte durée de l'appel.

« Non… Je suis désolée, » s'excusa Tara tristement.


	12. Chapter 12

Comme 10 heures sonnait à l'horloge dans le van de surveillance, Jack et Sue revoyaient le plan une dernière fois avant de bouger. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'erreur—l'échec n'était pas une option comme Jack l'avait souvent si bien dit par le passé.

« Alors il nous a demandé d'aller au Déli sur le coin et de demander une note au nom de M. et Mme Perdants. »

« Quel nom de code approprié… Ce barjo ne pouvait trouver quelque chose de mieux? » Se plaint Bobby.

« Ouais, ce petit truand a vraiment un splendide sens de l'humour, pas vrai? » Dit Myles de son ton sarcastique.

« Assez les gars... » demanda Jack pour garder tout le monde concentré sur la tâche à accomplir. « Nous aurons la prochaine destination à ce moment. Aucun faux movement—il ne doit pas nous repérer, c'est clair? » Devant les hochements de tête de chacun, il sortit de la fourgonnette avec Sue et le Superchien.

Une serveuse dans la mi-quarantaine nettoyait des tables avec un linge humide. Se dirigeant vers elle, Jack prit la parole. « Désolé, Madame… Est-ce que par hasard quelqu'un aurait laissé une note pour… » il se racla la gorge avant de prononcer les mots, « M. et Mme Perdants? »

Mâchant une chique de gomme disproportionnée, elle les fixa avec suspicion. « Pourquoi? Est-ce que c'est vous? » Elle répondit à leur plus grand étonnement. « Huh! Et moi qui pensais que je j'aurais affaire à une sorte de dopés!... C'est bien mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais!... » Elle s'exclama souriant largement en direction de Jack, ignorant délibérément Sue derrière lui. Elle se pencha pour attraper un bout de papier dans son tablier et lui tendit, s'assurant que leurs mains se touchent. « Tiens mon cœur! »

« Heu… merci… » Fut tout ce qu'il pu marmonner après une telle rencontre.

Arrivant par derrière, passant ses bras possessivement autour de la taille de son partenaire, Sue fit sentir sa présence pour la première fois—elle devait venir à la défense de son chevalier en armure blanche pour faire changement. « Pourriez-vous _s'il vous plaît _nous donner une information sur l'apparence de l'homme qui est venu? Mon… mari ici, » elle tapota le torse de Jack, « apprécierait énormément votre aide. »

_Oh my… comment pourrais-je jamais te remercier assez pour ça, Sue?... _Il relâcha un soupire et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules joignant le jeu. « Oui, _nous_ vous serions très reconnaissants. »

La moue qui suivit sur le visage de la serveuse fut sans prix. « Heu… oui, je suppose que je peux vous aider… Il était heu… grand, cheveux courts... un look plutôt chic, mais pas autant que vous si vous voulez mon avis!... »

« Merci! Ça nous aidera beaucoup, pas vrai mon ange? » Sue cligna des yeux malicieusement en le regardant.

« Absolument, chérie, » il dit avant de saluer la femme et de sortir.

« Heu, Sue, » il la tourna pour qu'elle soit face à lui, « merci… pour ça… »

Souriant avec une étincelle que Jack n'arrivait pas à identifier, elle répliqua, « Bienvenue… J'ai été heureuse de te sauver les fesses, chéri! » Elle lui tapa le derrière pour faire valoir son point et fit quelques pas pour le dépasser et se retourna en ricanant.

_Décidément cette femme ne cessera jamais de me surprendre…! _Il pensa pour lui-même un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.


	13. Chapter 13

Le message était bref bien qu'il disait tout ce qu'il devait dire.

_« Pour ravoir les enfants, vous (Jack Hudson et Sue Thomas) devez venir me rencontrer à l'entrepôt—l'adresse vous sera communiquée par téléphone 5 minutes avant minuit. VOUS DEVEZ VENIR SEULS… »_

Lisant les mots sur le papier, des frissons les parcoururent. Qui pouvait être assez détraqué pour menace des enfants et jouer avec leurs vies?...

Une fois dans la fourgonnette, ils donnèrent la note à Myles qui la lut à voix haute pour que les autres entendent.

« VOUS DEVEZ VENIR SEULS… Tout visiteur non-désiré signifiera la fin de notre entente... et la fin de leurs vies… Je trouve ça plutôt… revigorant... vous ne trouvez pas?... »

Regardant en direction du Bostonien d'un regard vide, le regard de Sue se figea sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il prononçait la dernière phrase. Quelque chose lui semblait familier—elle avait vu ces même mots sortir d'une autre bouche il y a plusieurs mois auparavant… Mais où?... et par qui?...

Lentement les engrenages dans sa tête se mirent à tourner, additionnant deux et deux et la petite lumière s'alluma finalement, lui amenant la réponse qu'elle cherchait.

« Il est de retour... » Sa voix n'était qu'à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Qui est-ce? » Demanda Tara—elle la seule à avoir entendu ce qu'avait dit Sue.

Confus, les autres regardèrent la petite agente. « Qui est qui, Tara? De quoi tu parles? » S'enquit Bobby se retournant pour lui faire face complètement. Remarquant où son regard était dirigé, il bifurqua son regard pour voir l'état hypnotique dans lequel était Sue. Se tenant immobile, assise sur le bord d'une chaise au fond du van, elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

« Sue vient juste de dire 'il est de retour'… » Tara pointa son amie.

Appliquant une légère pression de la main sur son bras pour ne pas l'effrayer, Jack demanda, « Sue… Tu crois que tu tiens quelque chose? »

Toutes couleurs drainées de son visage, elle acquiesça. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas compris avant… On va devoir bouger vite si on veut les récupérer sains et saufs, Jack… Il fera tout pour gagner… tout comme la dernière fois... »

« Qui est-ce? Qui a les enfants? » Le chef d'équipe savait que Sue était plus qu'inquiète pour la sécurité des jeunes, mais dans un sens les choses semblaient s'être aggravées depuis qu'elle avait comprit et ce n'était pas un bon signe…

« Ben a lu un mot sur les lèvres de l'homme… quelque chose qui commençait pas **'P-R-O'**… Et les mots du message… c'est la même phrase qu'il a dit lorsqu'il est venu me voir près de ma voiture après qu'il ait réalisé que je le soupçonnais… » Les regards vides que lui jetèrent ses collègues lui confirmèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas encore mis les morceaux ensemble, alors elle poursuivit. « Il veut prouver qu'il est meilleur que nous, Jack… il veut gagner… Henry Proctor… »

Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent béantes tandis que la vérité les imprégnait. Amanda et Ben étaient sérieusement en danger...


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay tout le monde, j'ai besoin d'une confirmation du Centre Correctionnel que Proctor est sorti. » Jack donna ses instructions entrant dans son mode d'agent à plein régime.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'on ne nous a pas avisé que cet idiot était sorti! » Bobby s'emporta, la colère montant devant les trous béants dans le système judiciaire.

« Moi non plus, mais nous devrons garder notre indignation pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous avons un kidnappeur et un ou deux complices. » L'Australien savait que son ami avait raison et il hocha la tête. « Tara, va sur les sentiers d'internet et trouve sa fiche et tout ce que tu pourra qui nous serait utile sur ses compagnons de cellule ou les gens qui lui ont rendu visite en prison. »

Aussitôt qu'elle reçu sa requête, elle chargea le programme de recherche.

Myles et Bobby, j'aurai besoin de vous pour surveiller—vous garderez un œil ouvert pour surveiller autour de nous, » il se pointa lui-même ainsi que Sue. « Il a sûrement prévu quelqu'un pour vérifier nos allers et venues, nous devons donc être prêt à suivre quiconque est après nous. Soyez prudents, ils ont probablement une liste de ceux qui peuvent travailler avec nous. » Son ton de voix était déterminé et claire, reflétant son désire de fermer ce dossier sans aucun anicroche.

« J'ai quelque chose... » déclara Tara. « Il est en liberté conditionnelle depuis trois semaines et si je me fit à cette fiche, la note a été envoyée à notre bureau le jour suivant sa remise en liberté… mais l'adresse internet qui est inscrite n'est pas la bonne—il y a eu confusion dans les lettres. » Elle releva son regard pour voir Jack sachant qu'il serait dégoûté par les erreurs administratives auxquelles qu'ils pouvaient faire face chaque jour.

Soupirant et prenant une grande inspiration, il tenta de resté focussé sur la tache qu'il devait accomplir. « Quelque chose sur ses complices ou sur des endroits où on pourrait l'avoir vu? »

« Ummm... oui! Il y a un nom ici—James Paterson, il était son codétenu ses six derniers mois d'emprisonnement et a été relâché deux semaines avant Proctor. Ça dit qu'ils étaient proches et avaient l'intention de partir en business ensemble… un entrepôt de meubles… »

« Une adresse serait plus qu'appréciée en ce moment… » il ajouta ne voulant trop relever ses espoirs. Les bureaucrates avaient déjà fait une erreur alors le manque d'information ne serait pas surprenant.

« Je pensais que tu ne demanderais jamais!... » Elle lui tendit un bout de papier portant son écriture toute fraîche.

« Patron, » dit l'homme dans son micro, « ils retournent au Hoover. »

« Beau travail, James... Continues de les surveiller. On se rapproche... » Répondit la voix de Henry dans le haut parleur.

Peu après le départ de la camionnette, une voiture foncée les suivi à distance.


	15. Chapter 15

**« Un signal? » **Signa Ben pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois à Amanda.

Vérifiant, mais ne trouvant rien, elle secoua la tête. **« Je sais qu'ils s'en viennent… Ce sont les meilleurs, souviens toi. » ** C'était une vraie bénédiction qu'ils s'aient tous les deux pour s'appuyer, pour garder espoir—sinon, ils auraient sombré dans le désespoir il y à longtemps.

Approuvant d'un air penaud d'avoir oublié de qui ils parlaient, il baissa la tête et rougit devant son manque de confiance. **« T'as raison… Je suis désolé... »**

**« Il n'y a pas de raison… » **elle passa gentiment sa main sur son bras en réconfort, geste qui envoya une étrange mais familière vague de frisson parcourir les deux adolescents. Son regard se perdit pour un instant, oubliant presque où ils étaient et ce à quoi ils faisaient face. Comme au ralentit, la tête du garçon referma l'espace qui les séparait, comme ils l'avaient vu si souvent au court des derniers mois lors de leurs sorties au cinéma Montrose. Ce qui avait commencé comme une belle amitié semblait s'être développé, les menant vers une relation confortable, partageant les joies et les peines, comme des meilleurs amis le font. Même si les chances de réussite des relations du secondaire étaient contre eux, au fond de leurs cœurs, chacun d'eux priait silencieusement que ça puisse durer toute leurs vies, et peut-être même grandir encore plus.

Lorsque ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celle d'Amanda, il s'arrêta, lui laissant la liberté de reculer si c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Jack lui avait expliqué 'comment gagner le cœur d'une fille' lors de l'une de leur dernière 'sortie-à-quatre-non-officielle'—avec tous les bons conseils qu'il lui avait donnés, c'était étrange que l'agent n'aie pas encore demandé un rendez-vous officiel à l'analyste.

Aussitôt que sa tête bougea vers elle, le monde d'Amanda se mit à tourner—était-il sur le point de l'embrasser? L'éclat des étincelles dans ses yeux répondirent à sa question et sa propre réponse ne tarda à venir, tandis que sa tête fit le reste du chemin jusqu'à ce qu'un léger contact les emporta dans un tendre baiser—bref, mais intense dans leurs cœurs. Rien à voir avec les quelques bécots qu'ils avaient échangés jusqu'ici—celui-ci leur coupa le souffle, accéléra leur rythme cardiaque et réchauffa leurs âmes.

« Que c'est touchant! Est-ce qu'on interrompt quelque chose? » Du mouvement dans l'embrasure de la porte les fit sursauter et ils se séparèrent rapidement, la colère resurgissant devant l'homme qui était de retour devant eux.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? »** Demanda et signa Ben se positionnant entre l'homme et son amie.

« Oh t'inquiète pas petit, ce n'est pas vous que je veux… mais vous serez ma monnaie d'échange! » Henry Proctor éclata de rire tandis que son complice vint derrière lui. « Prends la fille, je me charge de Roméo ici… » Il attrapa le poignet de Ben alors que l'autre homme fit de même avec Amanda.

« NON! Laissez nous partir! » Les protestations de Ben étaient inutiles tout comme la lutte que livrait Amanda.

« Allez, venez! » Ordonna Proctor le poussant vers la porte, « Nous devons nous rendre à un rendez-vous! »

_S'il vous plaît, Jack… Sue… dépêchez-vous! _ Prièrent les adolescents à l'unisson.


	16. Chapter 16

« Ils sont arrivés, patron... aucun signe qu'ils aient été suivis et ils sont seuls. » Annonça un homme depuis une voiture tandis qu'il se stationnait près de l'édifice.

« Bien... on va emmener les enfants dans le bureau de devant pour qu'ils puissant les voir par la fenêtre quand on fera l'échange. Vous les prendrez par la porte de derrière aussitôt que nos invités d'honneur les auront vus. Suivez le plan, c'est clair? _Je suis_ celui qui se chargera d'eux... »

« C'est clair comme du cristal, patron! »

Jack et Sue reçurent l'appel peu après 11 :30 alors qu'ils étaient au bureau et se dirigeaient maintenant vers le point de rendez-vous pour l'échange, qui était comme par hasard l'emplacement même de l'édifice loué par Proctor pour son entrepôt de meubles. Une équipe s'était secrètement positionnée autour auparavant, ils savaient donc ce que mijotaient les méchants. Les agents avaient tous les derniers gadgets pour les aider à situer tous ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, ainsi qu'entendre les conversations par le biais d'antennes spéciales.

Tara s'affairait à faire ce qu'elle le mieux dans ces situations et coordonnait tout et tout le monde, relayant les informations cruciales dont tous avaient besoin. En apparence, Jack et Sue étaient seuls, mais la petite oreillette dans l'oreille de l'agent aux cheveux foncés ne pouvait mentir—ils avaient une équipe entière derrière eux.

« Jack... nous avons un visuel sur Proctor… Il est dans un corridor dans la partie ouest du bâtiment, se dirigeant vers le petit bureau avec Ben. James les suit de près avec Amanda… »

« Bien reçu, Sam 1, » marmonna Jack essayant de ne pas remuer les lèvres pour ne pas que les autres se rendent compte qu'il répondait à quelqu'un d'autre que Sue. « Ils les a avec lui… et James est là aussi. Donc j'en déduis que leur camarade non-identifié est sur nous—la voiture bleue foncée qu'on a repérée lus tôt. »

Sue fit un léger signe de la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait comprit. Elle était anxieuse et inquiète sur comment les choses se passeraient à l'intérieur. Elle savait qu'ils avaient l'équipe derrière eux pour assurer leurs arrières, mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était ce qu'Amanda et Ben pourraient essayer de faire… Et connaissant l'adolescente aussi bien qu'elle la connaissait, elle savait qu'elle ferait au moins une tentative pour se sortir de là… mais quoi?... et quand?...

« Attend Jack!... Sam 33 dit que les jeunes commencent à se débattre assez fort… »

« Oh non! Est-ce que les gars sont en place? » Questionna Jack l'inquiétude montant en lui à chaque seconde qui passait.

Remarquant le changement dans sa postures l, Sue lui demanda, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jack? Quelque chose ne va pas... » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question puisqu'elle savait déjà quelle serait la réponse s'il lui en avait donnée une.

« Il semble qu'Amanda et Ben ont décidé d'essayer de s'échapper de leurs kidnappeurs… » Il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, devinant comment elle devait se sentir à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. « Tara, » oubliant les formalités étant donné la situation, « dis à nos hommes de prendre leurs positions et de se tenir prêts à intervenir si nécessaire. Toutes les précautions doivent être prises près des jeunes. Notre priorité est leur sécurité. »

« Bien comprit, Jack. » Elle savait ce que ça signifiait… et elle priait pour que les choses ne s'enveniment pas trop pour ses amis et les jeunes.

« Allez! Bougez-vous le cul! » Cria Proctor poussant Ben devant lui en le retenant par le poignet, lui tournant le bras dans le dos. Le geste que fit Ben pour se relever sur la pointe des pieds signifia à Amanda qu'il avait mal—il grimaçait à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Incapable de supporter de voir son amoureux être traité de la sorte, elle décida d'agir et commença à se tortiller autant qu'elle le pouvait pour se défaire des griffes de James. Voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas assez vite, elle le frappa dans les genoux, envoyant l'homme qui ne se méfiait pas par terre.


	17. Chapter 17

« Espèce de petite peste! Tu vas payer pour ça! » S'emporta James en relâchant son emprise sur Amanda, lui laissant assez de liberté de mouvement pour se diriger vers le bourreau de son petit ami. Elle était comme un chat sauvage, égratignant et frappant chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre, envoyant des vagues de douleur où la peau était touchée.

« Ouch! Tu ne pouvais pas... la retenir… juste un peu… plus longtemps? » Réprimanda Henry à son complice n'osant relâcher sa prise sur Ben. Aussitôt que la jeune fille sentit le métal froid sur sa tempe, elle figea, sa colère remplacée par la peur pure et simple.

« Tu bouges, je tire... ton choix. » James continuait de se frotter le genou avec son autre main. Quelque chose disait à l'adolescente qu'il ne tirerait pas pour tuer, mais elle n'était pas prête à prendre le risque de se faire blesser par une balle. Ils avaient besoin d'eux pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, mais rien ne leur garantissait qu'ils ne les blesseraient pas juste un peu pour qu'ils coopèrent…

Lentement elle leva ses mains en geste de soumission.

« Ça c'est mieux... » dit le cerveau de l'affaire lui jetant un regard sévère, lequel elle soutint jusqu'à ce qu'il la gifle au visage et les poussent vers la pièce. « Allez! Le jeu est fini! »


	18. Chapter 18

« Elle l'a frappé sur le genou et a essayé de s'échapper, mais elle n'y est pas arrivé—James lui a mis son révolver sur la tempe pour qu'elle se calme… » Tara avait de la difficulté à garder son calme et son attitude 'forte' devant une telle méchanceté—quiconque était assez stupide pour menacer une adolescente avec une arme méritait de moisir en prison. « Il l'a giflé et ils se dirigent maintenant vers le bureau. » Jack savait qu'ils devaient prendre toutes les précautions devant les nouveaux développements et la tension en lui monta d'un iota.

Jack et Sue se tenaient devant la porte d'entrée, prêts pour la prochaine étape de l'opération de sauvetage, conscients que leurs amis étaient prêts à intervenir au besoin. Effectivement cachés dans l'ombre des multiples boîtes empilées de chaque côté de la pièce les menant au bureau, des agents surveillaient les moindres mouvements des hommes.

Une fois que les jeunes furent solidement attachés devant la fenêtre qui permettrait à Jack et Sue de les voir et de leur donner une impression de sécurité, Proctor et James retournèrent accueillir leurs invités.

« Tout le monde est prêt et en position? » S'enquit Jack la main sur la poignée et ouvrant la porte lorsqu'il eu reçu une réponse affirmative de Sue et Tara.

« Regardez qui est arrivé!... » s'exclama sarcastiquement Henry son arme à la main, alors que James venait par derrière pour s'assurer que Jack n'avait pas d'arme.

« Où sont les enfants? » Demanda bravement Sue fixant son regard sur la crapule devant elle. L'attitude de Sue fit qu'un léger sourire releva la lèvre supérieure de Jack—elle ne reculait devant rien ni personne, peu importe quelle était la situation. Elle était celle qu'il avait entraînée, mais elle-même aussi, de tant de façons…

Ricanant devant sa confiance en elle, Proctor dit, « Toujours cette assurance féminine, je vois… Vous pensez toujours pouvoir me battre, Mademoiselle Thomas? » Jack serra les poings, comme si cette remarque avait été adressée directement à lui. Il ne pouvait accepter que qui que ce soit parle à sa Sue de cette manière—mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il devait rester calme et retenir son tempérament… pour le moment du moins…

« Nous avons un accord… et je sais que vous tiendrai votre parole… » Elle répondit prenant quelques pas dans sa direction.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que ce sera le cas? » Il questionna la défiant d'un sourire malveillant.

« Vous voulez gagner… et pour gagner honnêtement, vous devez les laisser partir… » Elle savait que sa stratégie était aventureuse, mais elle sentait que c'était celle à suivre.

« C'est vrai… » il consentit avec réticence, bien qu'il avait encore quelques cartes dans sa manche. « Regardez par là, » il pointa vers le bureau, « ils sont saints et saufs… du moins autant qu'ils peuvent l'être étant donné leur comportement… » Il ria en jetant un coup d'œil à son partenaire. « Que le jeu commence… »


	19. Chapter 19

Effectivement les adolescents étaient bien en vue devant une large fenêtre derrière leurs kidnappeurs. Jack et Sue étaient à une bonne distance d'eux pour ne pas tout de suite se mettre eux même en danger—James ayant rejoint son patron après avoir méticuleusement cherché la présence d'une arme sur l'agent. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient rester en vie… pour leurs familles, oui… mais pour chacun d'eux aussi…

Jetant un coup d'oeil en direction des adolescents, Sue attendit un signe de leur part pour confirmer qu'ils allaient bien. Lorsqu'Amanda eut hoché la tête et prononcé 'Okay moi', elle su que le plan se mettrait en route. Elle dit le mot-code qui avait été décidé pour faire savoir à l'équipe qu'ils pouvaient bouger.

« Parfait... » Il était hors de question qu'elle ait pu utiliser ce mot précis dans ces circonstances—c'était clair pour tous ceux qui la connaissaient bien. Heureusement, les deux personnes devant elle n'avaient pas ce privilège. « Alors... qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous? » Elle devait le faire parler juste un tout petit peu plus longtemps…

« Simple… et franchement, de la façon dont vous m'avez _joué _la dernière fois à la raffinerie, j'aurais pensé que vous auriez deviné quelles étaient… mes réelles intentions à ce moment-ci… » Son ton était sarcastique et il était évident que ses intentions pour l'instant étaient de jouer avec eux un moment. « Peut-être que… j'ai surestimé vos capacités, Mademoiselle Thomas... »

« Et peut-être êtes-vous seulement un de ces hommes qui ne peut tolérer de se faire surpasser par une femme…? »

Jack, entrant dans le jeu, l'avertit. « Sue… peut-être que tu ne devrais pas… »

« Ne devrais pas quoi? » Elle s'enquit voyant trios de leurs hommes défaire les noeuds pour relâcher Ben et Amanda de leurs contraintes. Elle devait garder l'attention de Proctor sur elle, et la meilleure façon de le faire était de le provoquer. « Je ne devrais pas dire à ce… ce _maniaque_ qu'il a échoué? Qu'il est un perdant?... Comme il l'a probablement été toute sa vie?»

« Comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte? » Son regard devint fou la seconde où les mots sortirent de la bouche de Sue. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de matérialiser sa colère—entendant un bruit provenant du bureau… Dans son empressement à quitter la pièce par la porte arrière, Amanda heurta la table avec son pied et trébucha, envoyant des livres sur le plancher.

«Mais qu'est ce que… » Proctor et James se tournèrent et virent ce qui était arrivé. Le temps qu'ils réalisent qu'ils venaient de se faire avoir encore une fois, Sue donna le revolver qu'elle cachait dans la ceinture de son pantalon à Jack et il la poussa derrière une pile de boîtes. Lorsque James tira au travers de la fenêtre, le dernier agent couvrait Amanda de corps pour la laisser sortir en hâte.

Ce que Sue vit ensuite n'était qu'une succession de flash, résultat de la multitude de coups de feu qui résonnèrent dans l'entrepôt.


	20. Chapter 20

Amanda, Ben et Sue étaient rassemblés dans la chambre d'hôpital silencieuse, essayant de trouver du réconfort et de la force entre eux. Ce soir un home avait sauver leurs vies, mettant la sienne en jeu et la perdant presque au passage. Comment pourraient-ils jamais le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait? Ils ne le savaient pas… Et c'est pour cette simple raison qu'ils étaient là, assis l'un à côté de l'autre priant pour lui.

Comme au ralentit, les évènements repassaient en boucle dans la tête blonde, laissant un gout amer de défaite en dépit des arrestations qu'ils avaient faits. Tandis qu'elle regardait les adolescents tomber endormis tranquillement sur le petit sofa après que l'épuisement ait pris le dessus, elle se laissa le droit de repasser les évènements en revue encore une fois. C'était de la pure torture, mais c'était une chose qu'elle se devait de faire pour s'assurer que tout avait été fait comme il se devait.

_Sue vit l'homme regarder derrière lui et se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Elle agrippa donc le revolver que Jack lui avait demandé de cacher, sachant que le duo ne perdrait pas de temps à la fouiller puisqu'elle n'était pas une agent. Grosse erreur… pour eux!..._

_Jack prit l'arme et avec une grande précaution, il poussa Sue derrière une pile de boîtes pour la protéger de tout ce qui pouvait venir dans leur direction—et le tout ce passa très rapidement…_

_Les agents caches dehors étaient entrés silencieusement dans le bureau par la porte arrière et avaient relâché Amanda et Ben. Cependant le bruit que la jeune fille avait fait en s'échappant attira l'attention, ainsi que de la peur non désirée…_

_James retrouva ses esprits en premier et commença à tirer par la fenêtre, essayant de viser les agents. Merci mon Dieu, le grand homme bâtit réussit à la camoufler avec le corps l'adolescente et le manque de précision de James n'atteint que le mur au-dessus de leurs têtes tandis qu'il tirait sa révérence. Sue espionna du côté des boîtes et vit la tignasse brune disparaître par la porte à son grand soulagement. Alors que Sue laissa échapper un soupire, elle pu voir le corps élancé de Jack revenir vers elle, cachant les autres de sa vue. Son poids sur elle la surprit—pourquoi était-il tombé sur elle comme ça?_

_Sue réalisa ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'un liquide visqueux et collant tomba sur sa main…_


	21. Chapter 21

« Avez-vous eu des nouvelles? » Questionna Bobby arrivant à l'hôpital après avoir dû rester sur la scène de crime pour prendre l'investigation en charge.

« Oui, » répondit Tara avec un soupire. « Ils ont retiré la balle de son épaule gauche sans trop de dommage… il va s'en tirer. »

Le soulagement succédant à la peur de perdre un ami, Bobby soupira et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de la petite agente. « Quelle nuit, hein? » Tara approuva. « Je suppose que Sue et les enfants sont avec lui? »

« Oui. Ils avaient besoin de temps seuls, juste avec lui. »

Hochant de la tête en signe de compréhension, Bobby remarqua de quelle façon elle décroisa les bras et les laissa reposer sur les appuis. Son langage corporel était clair—elle aussi avait de la difficulté à comprendre ce qui avait cloché et à accepter que la vie de Jack ait été mise en danger. Oui, elle savait que ça faisait partie du métier et au moment où elle avait joint le FBI avait accepté toutes les conséquences possibles mais… Même après toutes ces années, voir un ami être blessé par des 'fous maniaques' ou des terroristes était difficile. Qui pourrait le prendre autrement?... Personne... Et elle avait besoin d'un ami, une âme compréhensive pour la réconforter et lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule dans ces moments de souffrance.

Lentement il prit sa main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, serrant sa main gentiment.

Bobby aussi souffrait, et en sérieux besoin de… de quoi?... D'amitié?... Non, ceci n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, ou du moins pas de sa part à elle, plus maintenant. L'enjouée génie de l'informatique avait fait son chemin jusqu'au cœur de l'Australien et l'avait volé, pour de bon. Il en était certain. Le subtile coup d'œil qu'elle lui jeta le fit sourire, le réchauffant jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur. Peut-être avait-il une chance… Mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait agir selon ses sentiments, en signe de respect pour elle et pour lui-même. Il aurait le temps plus tard pour faire son propre chemin en elle quand tout ça serait fini. Il sera donc là pour elle en attendant—partageant force et amitié. Simplement comme avant.

« Bobby? »

« Oui? » Il répliqua sortant de sa rêverie.

« Crois-tu aux coïncidences? Ou si tu crois que 'quelqu'un' écrit notre destine et tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est de vivre notre vie? » Ses sourcils étaient relevés, révélant le dilemme dans son esprit.

« Bonne question, luv… » Il perdit son regard dans celui de la jeune femme pour quelques secondes, essayant de trouver comment lui répondre. Les mots remontant jusqu'à sa bouche, il la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un là-haut qui nous regarde. Mais je ne crois pas qu'Il ait tout écrit les détails de nos vies, ce serait trop facile. » Voyant l'interrogation dans ses yeux il poursuivit. « Je pense qu'Il nous laisse un peu de liberté pour qu'on puisse faire un pas en arrière ou pour changer de direction à l'occasion, pour qu'on puisse expérimenter les choses différemment, à notre propre façon. Hé, Il nous a demandé de pardonner aux autres, alors Il doit bien nous laisser avoir de raisons de se faire pardonner, pas vrai? »

Son léger rire était d'une pureté, comme de la musique à ses oreilles. « J'aime ta logique un peu folle, Bobby Manning! »

« Content que tu approuves, luv… » il sourit en coin et le rapprocha d'elle, l'enlassant dans ses bras tandis qu'elle acceptait la force qu'il partageait maintenant avec elle.


	22. Chapter 22

Les jeunes avaient été ramenés à leurs familles respectives et seule Sue restait dans la chambre de Jack. L'épuisement l'avait gagnée et ses mèches blondes reposaient maintenant sur le bord du lit tandis qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve. Aucun cauchemar en dépit de ce qu'elle croyait—la présence de Jack et sa tendre prise sur sa main suffisaient pour la rassurer et la réconforter comme lui seul savait le faire.

Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil entrèrent entre les lattes du store, il réalisa que la douleur n'était plus aussi aigüe que quelques heures plus tôt. Le liquide froid que le docteur lui avait injecté dans les veines lorsqu'il était mi-conscient en avait probablement soulagé la plus grande partie, ne lui laissant qu'une petite douleur lancinante à la place.

Alors que ses paupières s'ouvriraient, révélant doucement ce qui l'entourait, la vue de son ange gardien à ses côtés envoya une vague de chaleur jusqu'à son cœur. Sans aucun doute, ces vapeurs de fraises qui parvenaient à ses narines provenaient de Sue—seulement elle sentait aussi bon et lui apporter un tel bien être intérieur. Abaissant son regard à côté de lui, il la vit, allongée là, confortablement endormie, ses petits doigts fins serrés dans sa main. Gentiment il commença à caresser ses jointures et tourna tendrement sa tête pour effleurer ses lèvres contre la peau satinée de son front. Comme si elle savait ce qui se passait et était reconnaissante que L'Enflammé agisse finalement sur ses sentiments, un sourire releva le coin de ses lèvres et ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

« Jack... » Sa voix était rauque et tout juste plus audible qu'un murmure. « T'es réveillé… »

« Oui ma douce... et je suis revenu au son de la plus géniale des visions qu'un homme puisse rêver… » La signification de ses mots était très claire et répondait à ses rêves les plus fous. Si seulement elle pouvait y croire…

« Jack, tu... tu viens de m'appeler… »

« Je sais, » il la fit taire avec son index. Les doigts de Sue avaient repris les mouvements enjôlants que ceux de Jack faisaient quelques secondes plus tôt. « Je n'aurait pas dû te laisser y aller… » il ajouta avec un brin de tristesse dans la voix. Une seule larme coula le long de sa joue, laissant une trace humide jusqu'à son cou.

Elle était submergée par quelque chose qui était plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à maintenant et elle ne pouvait se battre contre cette 'force', elle obéi donc à l'impulsion qui envahie son corps. Elle relâcha sa main et mis son poids sur ses coudes pour plus de stabilité, et se releva au-dessus de lui jusqu'à atteindre sa cible—le même chemin que la larme venait d'emprunter, laissant de légers baisers pour effacer le petit goût salé et le remplacer par sa propre essence, son propre petit goût sucré.

Les yeux de Jack se fermèrent la seconde où il comprit ce qu'elle allait faire, pour ne pas se réveiller du rêve dans lequel il était forcément—le moment était simplement magique, un pure délice pour chacun de ses sens.

« Merci... tu m'as sauvé la vie… » Jamais auparavant un murmure avait parut aussi sensuel à ses oreilles, ou avait apporté des sentiments aussi forts au fond de son âme.

Plongeant son regard dans le sien au moment même où ses paupières s'ouvrirent, il murmura, « Tout le plaisir est pour moi… » Le doux contact qu'elle avait initié alluma un feu dans leurs forts intérieurs, laissant des traces d'un désir qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi. Les étincelles brillaient de milles feux dans leurs yeux et personne n'aurait pu mal les interpréter—c'était l'amour… le pure et le grand amour.

Comme au ralentit, il passa sa main derrière le cou de Sue et l'attira vers lui gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son but—le premier vrai baiser que Jack Hudson et Sue Thomas partageraient en tant que couple profondément et follement en amour. Un courant électrique descendit le long de leurs épines dorsales, jusqu'au bout de leurs orteils, semant des graines de nouvelles émotions au passage.

Court, mais tellement significatif de ce qu'ils partageaient, prouvant à quel point l'intensité avait décuplée par rapport à quelques minutes plus tôt, leur baiser prit fin trop rapidement. Cependant, quelques petits restes de peur et d'appréhension subsistaient et le refrénaient un peu—mais la promesse de plus encore les attendait… un futur. Mais avant, certains mots devaient être dits…

« Je t'aime... » Il était reconnaissant de n'être qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, car si ce n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait manqué les trois petits mots si importants à ses yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi, Mademoiselle Thomas… » il copia ses mots, l'enlaçant serrée dans ses bras et caressant ses cheveux soyeux, ne voulant la laisser partir de cette position si confortable.


	23. Chapter 23

Plus tard ce jour-là, Amanda et Ben étaient de retour à l'hôpital avec leurs familles pour remercier leurs 'héros' convenablement. Quelques larmes furent versées lorsque les émotions refirent surface, se remémorant les évènements de la veille.

Amanda promit de s'en tenir à sa promesse de devenir une enseignante et de ne pas suivre les traces de Nancy Drew, car même si elle adorait lire ses aventures, elle avait vécu assez 'd'expériences en direct' pour un bon bout de temps. Son commentaire fit rire l'équipe, sans mentionner que son père en fut soulagé vu les moments difficiles à travers lesquels il avait dû passer à l'époque où elle voulait devenir une future détective en herbe.

Beaucoup de jeunes auraient été traumatisés par l'expérience que le duo avait traversée, mais heureusement ils étaient forts et entourés de gens extraordinaires pour les supporter et les réconforter. Peu importe ce qui arriverait dans les jours à venir, il n'y aurait rien qu'ils ne pourraient surmonter.

De nouveau seuls dans la chambre, Jack et Sue joignirent leurs mains, leurs doigts exécutant une tendre danse tandis qu'ils se caressaient mutuellement. Les sentiments qu'ils partageaient étaient maintenant étalés au grand jour et un tantinet plus clairs qu'avant, bien que comme pour toute nouvelle romance, ils voulaient prendre leur temps, ou du moins _essayer_ pour aussi longtemps qu'ils tiendraient étant donné l'envoutement irrésistible qu'ils ressentaient, les faisant presque fondre sur place quand ils étaient ensemble.

Voyant l'air lunatique de son amoureuse, Jack demanda à Sue d'une voix remplie d'inquiétude, « Qu'est-ce qui te trotte dans la tête? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, pas vrai chérie? »

« Oui... je sais », elle le rassura. D'une certaine façon ce qu'elle voulait dire la rendait mal à l'aise, presque appréhensive de la réponse qu'il pourrait lui donner. Il lui fit un sourire réconfortant pour l'encourager à poursuivre et il obtint le résultat voulu—elle s'ouvrit à lui. « Penses-tu que ça arrivera encore?... Je veux dire, est-ce que des gens mal intentionnés se serviront encore de ceux qu'on aime pour nous faire chanter dans le future?... comme ils l'ont fait avec Amanda et Ben? »

_Nous y revoici... elle doute encore de ses habilités et de son rôle avec le Bureau… prenant tout le blâme sur elle-même… Comment puis-je la rassurer pour de bon, lui prouver que ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous?..._ La requête silencieuse de Jack pour 'le Grand Homme là-haut' trouva une réponse tandis que les mots lui vinrent comme par magie.

« Oui... je pense qu'ils vont essayer de nouveau… et user de toutes les stratégies possibles, auxquelles ils pourront penser… mais tu sais quoi?... Je m'en fou… » Ses mots mystifièrent Sue—comment pouvait-il vraiment dire qu'il se foutait que ceux qu'il aime puissent être en danger à cause de lui? Ça n'avait aucun sens…

Lui serrant la main un peu plus fort il s'expliqua. « Je _m'inquiète_ quand les gens que j'aime sont en danger. Je m'excuse si c'est sorti de travers. Ce que je veux dire c'est que... s'ils essaient de nous toucher de façon, ça voudra dire qu'on sera sur une piste… et plus près de les coincer pour de bon… de les mettre au frais pour ne plus qu'ils puissent s'en prendre à d'autres. » Il soupira bruyamment—la journée commençait à peser lourd sur lui. « Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas de ta faute, Sue… Proctor avait peur de toi et il croyait que la seule façon qu'il avait de te battre était d'utiliser ta sensibilité, quelque chose qu'il ne comprendra jamais… car même si ça peut être vu comme une faiblesse, ça peut aussi devenir une force puissante… Ton amour et ton souci pour tes amis t'ont aidé à les retrouver. Et je serai toujours reconnaissant envers Dieu car il t'a fait telle que tu es—brillante, un cœur d'or, très déterminée et tellement belle… » Le petit sourire en coin sur son visage lorsqu'il eu terminé son discours valait tout l'or du monde. Cet homme était éperdument amoureux d'elle…

Sue rougit comme seule le faisait sous son regard et son commentaire. « Merci Jack… pour ton honnêteté. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens qui aurait été capable de le dire aussi fidèle à eux-mêmes que tu l'as fait. Je t'aime aussi… mon merveilleux amoureux... » Le rouge sur ses joues s'approfondie alors que les mots s'échappaient de ses lèvres, et les yeux couleur de chocolat de Jack se mirent à briller telle une nuit étoilée.

« Tu le penses vraiment? » Il s'enquit remplit d'espoir, n'attendant que son accord pour l'embrasser sensuellement après le compliment qu'elle venait de lui faire.

« Plus que jamais... »

Cette dernière phrase suffit pour l'envoyer au paradis, les laissant partager le plus romantique moment de leurs vies jusqu'à maintenant. Le temps s'arrêta, leur laissant la liberté de s'explorer mutuellement, et promettant un avenir brillant, rempli de confiance, d'honnêteté et d'amour…

Fin…

_Un ÉNORME MERCI pour avoir pris le temps de lire cette aventure _


End file.
